


Night Alone?

by Squidsy24



Category: Takin' Over the Asylum, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Beetlejuice References, Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ghostbusters References, Hair-pulling, Halloween, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24
Summary: Campbell is watching a classic scary film when he gets a visitor.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Lucian (Underworld)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Night Alone?

Campbell was sitting in his living room watching Ghostbusters, a film on Joe’s “list of movies Campbell must-see.” he watched alone due to the fact that Joe was at Alec’s house. There was a faint noise from the kitchen. The boy went to investigate with the bat he kept by the door. As he approached he saw a familiar face, it was Lucian.

The two had been together for 18 months now, often in secret due to Joe’s innate proactiveness. But as of late Joe had warmed up to the idea of Campbell and Lucian. “ you know you don’t have to come in through windows anymore right?” Campbell asked the man 

“I know but just like old times ya know,” Lucian said wrapping his hands around the younger man pulling him into a kiss. He then pulled away and prompted “ so what were you watching?” The lycan then guided Campbell into the living room and sat them both down onto the couch. Campbell then grabbed the remote and paused the show “it's called Ghostbusters it was on the list of shows to watch. It’s not bad.” Campbell moved to settle on Lucian’s legs over the couch and kissed him again with force. 

The two remained like that, Lucian slowly caressing Campbell under his shirt. Campbell got needier by the second. It wasn’t until Campbell’s hair was pulled back resulting in him exposing his own neck for Lucian to devoir did he say his “ Lucian. Oh Lucian, make me scream.” and he then did.  
~~~

We come back to a couch with two people resting on it, One was older, by a lot, and laying against the couch in a white shirt and boxer with a younger man clutching onto his torso. The younger man in question was in a giraffe onesie frightened by the occurrences on the screen before them. “It's just Beetlejuice baby boy nothing to be scared of,” Lucian said, stroking the other ones back up and down. Campbell turned his face into the other's stomach, “ Okay but have you seen the faces this is bloody awful,” Campbell whimpered softly causing Lucian to turn off the TV. Lucian leaned up a bit and said “Okay come here,” Campbell obliged crawling onto the man's lap. Once he did Lucian stood up instigating a yelp from the boy.

The lycan carried him into his room and laid him down. As he walked out the room Campbell made grabby hands at him, scared words would fail him. “ Just a second my boy,” he said as he walked out of the room. When Lucian came back in he had Campbell’s switch under his arm and a mug with a fork in it. As the man crawled under the covers he spoke: “ I thought you may want some cake and the ability to watch me fail at various video games so I bought both.” Lucian kissed Campbell’s forehead as he started up the game. 

It didn’t take long before Campbell recovered from his recent scare. He was already trying to micromanage Lucian’s survival game, picking every detail with various reasons as to why he shouldn’t do that. He then began “you see you want to mine with an iron pick cause that way you can get everything. Cept Obsidian,” the boy then yawned and nuzzled into Lucian’s arm. Lucian moved his arm to wrap around Campbell and said softly “ I think we should head to bed by now don’t you?” Campbell murmured “not tired,” into his arm, closing his eyes, looking content. Lucian chuckled and leaned down turning off the switch “ Course not, How about I tell you a story then?” And so he did, nothing big of course, those were reserved when Campbell was attentive and could ask questions. But till then Lucian was happily telling a story of a werewolf and a radio show host.

~~~

By the time Campbell woke up, it was morning, and he was clutching onto a pillow instead of his boyfriend. The boy wandered downstairs to the smell of bacon, he rubbed his eyes softly as he sat at the breakfast nook “Lucian? You're still here?” The werewolf was standing over a pan of currently uncooked eggs “ Yes I am why wouldn’t I be?” Lucian passed a glass of apple juice to the boy who responded “ cause it's morning, you don’t often stay till morning. Always have somewhere to be.” he looked at his socked feet, they had little ducks on them. Lucian came around to Campbell's side and gave him a kiss “ Well consider this to be a future frequent occurrence. Since we told Joe I don’t have to run off and I like doing this, you know caring for you making breakfast, it feels nice and right.” Campbell blushed softly as Lucian hugged him from behind and nuzzled into his neck. The two remained as such until the eggs started burning causing a laugh from Campbell and frantic movements from Lucian. 

After the fire was contained Campbell moved to sit on the counter beside the burner saying, “Hey Lucian, thank you. I know I'm probably more than you bargained for.” The lycan stiffed and moved between Campbell's legs “You are all that I want, baby boy.” Campbell still swooned under the nickname and melted into Lucian’s kiss. They only parted due to the fire alarm making an appearance due to a number of distractions. 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, its 4 am that's all


End file.
